Hogwarts does Romeo and Juliet
by Medusa The Ancient Snake
Summary: AU SLASH up to R rating: Things need to be taken off peoples minds, so Harry and Dumbledore come up with a play for the school to do, Romeo and Juliet. Love is in the air and some things just cannot be bared. Harrys having internal problems
1. The summonings of an idea

Here is my version of Harry potter in Romeo and Juliet. I hope that you enjoy this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.  
  
The list of who is playing who in the play will posted soon enough.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Down in the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter cleaned the cauldrons that belong to Professor Severus Snape resident Potions Master and regular ass hole.  
  
"You have an hour left Potter and you had better make use of it." Snape said as he dropped 6 more cauldrons down next to the young man.  
  
"Yes Professor Snape." Harry grumbled in reply as he got some more warm water from the Basin as Snape went back over to his desk and started to re- grade his class papers.  
  
Harry sighed as he started scrubbing again, thinking of what could be different this year at school than every other year, one that doesn't have to do with Voldemort.  
  
"Oh my God, that's it." He cried out, knocking over the cauldrons as he sat up abruptly.  
  
"What's it Mr. Potter?" Snape drawled from his desk looking at the Gryffindor with a scathing glare.  
  
"Ah what?" Harry asked his expression confused as he looked at his Professor.  
  
Snape looked at his detentionee seeing nothing but honest confusion and sighed, "Just a moment ago Mr Potter you called out, I gather you had an idea instead of scrubbing the cauldrons." Snape explained.  
  
Realisation dawned on Harry, "Oh that. Well I just had a thought that something needs to be done to take every bodies mind off of Voldemort and I had just come up with something and once I'm done with this detention I'm going to go and see Professor Dumbledore and run it by him." Harry explained and then went back to scrubbing the cauldrons.  
  
"And are you going to tell me this stunning idea?" Snape asked, itching to give Harry another weeks detention.  
  
"No sir. You'll find out once I've talked to the Headmaster." Harry replied with a bright smile and continued to scrub the cauldrons with vigour.  
  
It was a long time before Snape voluntarily spoke to Harry again that night, the only time he did speak to him was when it was time for Harry to leave but not before Harry asked for permission to speak with the headmaster before heading to bed.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Harry stopped in front of the giant brass gargoyle panting for lost breath from his run from the dungeons.  
  
Taking a moment to catch his breath Harry thought over his plan once again and wondered if the library had the play he wanted and if it did, how many individual copies would he need for each character before huffing out the password for the gargoyle, which for today was 'peppermint twist'.  
  
Harry climbed up to the top of the stairwell and knocked on the large wooden door, a gentle 'come in' came from inside.  
  
"Ah hello Harry, how was your detention?" Dumbledore asked smiling at the young man in front of him.  
  
"It went as it usually went Headmaster, scrubbing cauldrons." Harry replied with a smile as he took an offered Lemon Drop.  
  
"So what can I do for you Harry?" he asked taking a Lemon Drop fro himself and waited for Harrys reply.  
  
"Well while in detention tonight I was thinking about a way to liven up the students, brighten their spirits and not think of Voldemort so much and I had an idea that I wanted to bring up with you right away.  
  
Any way on with why I'm here.  
  
"I was thinking that we could put on a play and also bring in the inter- house relationships during this as well." Harry explained.  
  
"And what play do you have in mind Harry?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle in his eyes becoming that little bit brighter.  
  
"I've been thinking of doing Shakespear's Romeo and Juliet with your help in casting sir."  
  
"A wonderful play if I have ever read, such a beautiful story or Star Crossed Lovers. We shall go ahead with it immediately and since tomorrow is Saturday, come here straight after breakfast and we'll get everything together and I'll announce it at dinner."  
  
"Great." Harry said jumping up from his chair, a large smile plastered on his face, "Also with all due respect sir, ALL teachers will be involved with this production as well as a majority of the students."  
  
"Do you have a few ideas for who the teachers could play Harry?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir I do. Would you like me to right who I think would go with who, but people can also try for any part they want. It's only fair." Harry explained.  
  
"That is a good idea Harry. Bring the list with you tomorrow, now I believe it is near curfew and you don't want to get caught by Filch now do you." Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"No sir, I'll see you in the morning sir. Good Night." Harry said leaving the room with a smile on his face.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
The dawning of the sun shone through the Victorian windows high upon the tower of Gryffindor, it's gentle rays hitting the red hangings of the 6th year boys beds earning groans from sleepy teenage boys on an early Saturday morning.  
  
"Urgh." Harry moaned as he awoke, wanting to get up early and head down to the library to start the list, he had told Dumbledore he would have that morning of people he thought should play certain parts.  
  
Throwing on his robe, Harry grabbed his clothes for that day, showered, brushed his teeth and re-dressed.  
  
Grabbing ink and parchment Harry trotted down to the library to find the play, he needed.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
The great hall was filled with naught but noise from students wanting to enjoy their day since it was a Saturday and none of them had potions class, so that was a bonus for being in a good mood, except for maybe the Slytherins whom love potions and their head of house.  
  
Hermione dragged in a half asleep Ron, a book in her opposite hand as she pondered where Harry could be at this hour of the morning.  
  
'Unless he had a detention with Snape again.' She thought as she sat down at the Gryffindor table, dropping Ron down beside her.  
  
"So have you thought of anywhere he could be?" Ron asked as he let out a jaw-cracking yawn while he piled bangers and mash on to his plate along with bacon and eggs.  
  
"I thought of all the places he could be, even in detention with Snape but his detention was over yesterday. He wouldn't set foot in the library unless we were with him for a project, Hagrid is visiting Madame Maxime for a few days and if the Headmaster wanted him he would have told us." Hermione explained as she looked at her redheaded boyfriend.  
  
"We'll asked him when and if he comes to breakfast." Ron replied as he started to stuff his face with his breakfast.  
  
"So what's for breakfast?" a familiar voice asked as they sat down across from the two already seated.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked up from their breakfast their eyes narrowing on the new comer.  
  
"Where have you been?" Hermione all but yelled at Harry once she saw him.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione in shock, wondering what he had done wrong this time, "What do you mean 'Mione?"  
  
"When I woke up this morning mate, you were gone. What 'Mione is trying to say is where have you been?"  
  
Harry looked between the two before taking a bite out of his breakfast, swallowing he replied, "I was in the library looking something up for the Headmaster."  
  
"Well are you going to tell us what's it's for?" Ron asked his curiosity peeked.  
  
"Sorry Ron but you won't have to wait long to find out, Dumbledore is telling every body at dinner tonight. So now if you'll excuse me I'm needed in the Headmasters office." Harry said finishing off his breakfast and heading off to the Headmasters office.  
  
"What's that all about?" Ron asked Hermione who shrugged in reply absolutely stumped. 


	2. Things are worse than we first thought

Here is chapter 2 for those that are reading this story, but I will warn you now though that this story has drama other than the play in it.  
  
Harry going through a phase and things happening through out and all this even before the play is in production.  
  
There for it will be a few chapters yet before I get to the actual rehearsals of said play and the romance between Severus and Harry becomes into light.  
  
PLEASE ENJOY I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry walked through the halls of the castle heading toward the Headmasters office, talking to the portraits as he went by, informing them of what was possible to happen within the next couple of days and they all thought it would be a glorious occasion to have happen since it had been a long time coming.  
  
So with a happy and full heart Harry headed to the griffin, speaking the password and heading on up waiting for the headmaster to finish his breakfast in the Great Hall so he spoke with the other Headmaster and Fawkes.  
  
"Ah Harry good to see you here so early." Dumbledore said has he entered 15 minutes later.  
  
"I though we could get a head start headmaster and have it all complete by this at least lunch time." Harry replied, "I have the list also." He said pulling a roll of parchment from his robes.  
  
"Good, good." Dumbledore said moving over to his chair and sitting down, getting himself comfortable.  
  
"I've put a person to each of the characters except Romeo and Juliet, I thought that we could do it that way instead of having some one try out for parts and not getting them." Harry explained handing the headmaster the parchment.  
  
Dumbledore looked over the parchment, the twinkle in his eyes becoming brighter with each passing moment.  
  
"I thought that you would have put Professor Snape as one of these."  
  
"And risk him taking off my head, no thanks." Harry replied with a smile as the headmaster went back to reading the roll of parchment.  
  
"Well this all seems suitable enough. So why don't you let me handle Romeo and Juliet and the book of the play and you can read out the list and lunch instead of dinner since you are througher in your research." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Headmaster. Should I come up before the start of lunch to get the parchment?" Harry asked as he stood.  
  
"Alright Harry I'll see you ten minutes before lunch and we'll go down together and I'll make the announcement and then you can read the list. Hopefully every one mentioned will take their position." Dumbledore said leaning back, his fingers steepled together.  
  
"But Harry, why aren't you on the list?" he asked.  
  
Harry looked at the Headmaster and blushed, "For once headmaster I would like to be behind the scenes, not in or on front of them." Harry explained.  
  
"I understand Harry, go and enjoy your day and I will see you here for lunch." Dumbledore said with a smile watching the young boy leave.  
  
'That boy.' He thought fondly as he picked up the parchment and read it through once more and then going through the school registry of teachers and students that he could have play Romeo and Juliet, a pair of star crossed lovers.  
  
'Well there is still Severus, I could bribe him into playing Romeo that won't be a problem at all. But finding some one to play Juliet.' That is where the problem is, he needed some one innocent and shy enough to play Juliet, someone with an open heart, be it a male or a female.  
  
Suddenly a thought struck Dumbledore, one that cannot be denied by Severus since Severus had feelings for the one that was going to be casted as Juliet, a true love may bloom form the relationship in stage to the eminity of real life.  
  
'It's a long shot but it could work. Both will be unhappy with the arrangement but it has to be done. For the sake of their souls and for the sake of the wizarding world.' Dumbledore thought with a sigh as he wrote down the names of Romeo and Juliet on a separate piece of parchment.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Harry walked out onto the grounds of Hogwarts, his cloak billowing in the wind as he walked across the grounds to the gamekeepers hut.  
  
Knocking on the door, Harry awaited for the usual barking and heavy footsteps of his giant friend.  
  
However, nothing was heard, not even a whine from Fang, 'I guess he's in the forest.' He thought with a sigh as he headed back for the main part of the castle.  
  
"Harry." Hermione and Ron called out from the midst of the students that were in the hallways.  
  
Harry stopped and turned waiting for his two friends to catch up with him, "What's the rush guys?" he asked as they continued walking together.  
  
"What happened in the Headmasters office?" Hermione asked as soon as they set an expectable pace to ward the rotating stairs.  
  
"Can't say 'Mione. You find out at lunch instead of dinner and no it has nothing to do with Voldemort." Harry explained as both of his friends flinched.  
  
"Come on Harry, we're your best friends, why won't you tell us?" Ron asked, his temper starting to show through.  
  
"Don't you dare get angry at me Ronald Weasley," Harry snapped, "Just because I won't tell you something doesn't mean I'm hiding anything. Just remember who keeps secrets from who around here."  
  
Ron and Hermione visibly paled at the words that Harry had spoken.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
In the summer before their 5th year when Hermione spent the summer over at Rons before Harry was collected, Ron had asked Hermione to be his girlfriend to which she had said yes as long as Harry didn't find out any time soon, but preferably not at all.  
  
It was nearly at the end of 5th year when Harry had found out that they were going out.  
  
Harry was depressed, Sirius Black his Godfather was injured severely and they were not sure if he would awake from his coma that was induced by Bellatrix Lestrange, his way ward and Death Eater cousin, so he headed up to his dorm room to take a well deserved nap. (A.N: I refuse to have him dead. I like him too much.)  
  
However, upon entering he got one hell of a shock. There lying on Rons bed was Ron and Hermione snogging like there was no tomorrow with him half lying on top of her.  
  
Things did not go well from then on, did not go well at all, he didn't talk to them for the last remaining days of school, spending all of his time with Sirius willing him to awaken so that they could talk once more.  
  
It was only two weeks ago that Harry had given them a trial in their friendship, things had been going well.  
  
Until now.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Ron looked apologetic at Harry, "Sorry mate. Didn't mean to make you angry we just want to know what you're up to that's all."  
  
"Look can't you guys just trust me. It's nothing dangerous especially since 'I' went to Dumbledore about this. It's just something to liven up Hogwarts, take everyone's minds off of Voldemort." Harry said, "And stop flinching when I say Voldemort."  
  
"Sorry Harry but it's kinda hard not to." Hermione replied.  
  
"I don't really understand why you would be flinching in the first place 'Mione, you are Muggle Born but ever since you've started here you flinch every time. I just don't get it."  
  
"Look Harry, with everything we've been through it's kinda hard NOT to flinch every time you say HIS name." Hermione hissed.  
  
"Well with everything I have been through I should be the one who should be too afraid to say his name but I'm not. I'm just going to be another dead body." Harry snapped back, his words becoming hisses like a snake.  
  
Ron and Hermione stepped back by reflex not liking the way Harry had spoken to them, sounding like HIM, but not knowing what HE sounded like they came to their own conclusions.  
  
"What's gotten into you Harry?" Hermione asked quietly approaching him like a wild animal Ron following her example.  
  
Harry glared at his two 'friends', "Don't you dare treat me like a wild animal."  
  
"Well with the way you're acting Harry it's pretty hard not to." Ron murmured.  
  
"Remember Ron, this is a 'trial' friendship at the moment and if you can't get over the fact that I don't have to tell you everything. When I tell you everything you keep EVERYTHING from me." Harry replied as he pivoted away and continued onto the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Hermione watched as Harry walked away a light sheen of tears began in her eyes as she turned to Ron, "What did we do to lose him Ron?" she asked.  
  
"We didn't do anything Hermione." Ron sighed putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Yes we did Ron otherwise this wouldn't have happened." Hermione sobbed.  
  
"Well then, what did we do wrong 'Mione, tell me what we did."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath before answering, "We kept our relationship from him, we kept everything that happened that summer from him, we should have told him as soon as he arrived at Sirius' place."  
  
"You're the one that didn't want him to know Hermione, I told you it wouldn't be a good idea but you proved to me I was wrong. So I followed you and kept it secret." Ron replied with a light snap, "Why don't you just go to the library and finish your homework and I'll try and talk to him." Ron sighed and started in the direction Harry went to.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ 


	3. Suicide is NOT the right way out

This chapter has been re-posted with out the little thingies. Enjoy.  
  
Harry walked down the halls toward the Hospital wing of the school, his robes keeping out the cold of air.  
  
Entering the hospital wing, Harry walked in quickly to Poppy's office to.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, I'm here to see Padfoot." Harry all but whispered as he entered the establishment.  
  
Madame Pomfrey turned from her potion stores to look at the shy boy standing in her doorway, smiling Poppy replied, "Come now Harry, you've been here enough times, I think that you should call me Poppy and there is no reason to be shy."  
  
"I know Ma. Poppy, I just, I've just withdrawn into my self I guess with Sirius being the way he is at the moment." Harry explained with a heavy drawn out sigh.  
  
"And those friends of yours aren't helping much are they Harry?" she asked in a motherly tone as she exited her office and pulled out a ring of keys.  
  
"How is he today?" he asked.  
  
"The same as he has been everyday he's been in here." Poppy replied placing the keys into the keyhole and unlocked the door.  
  
"I still don't know why you're using a muggle key." Harry stated as the door was opened.  
  
"This is an essence key Harry, in other words it has a part of Sirius in it and this is the only way one can get into the room. It's a precaution so that know one can get into the room with out dire consequences." Poppy explained as she pushed the door open enough for Harry to fit through.  
  
"If any one comes looking for me."  
  
"I know Harry, you were never here and I'll sent them on their way. You remember the process don't you?" Poppy asked.  
  
Harry smiled up at the elderly woman, seeing the warmth in her eyes, "Yes Poppy, I know. In addition, I wanted to inform you before lunch that there is going to be a play preformed, I asked the Headmaster if it could be done.  
  
Were doing Romeo and Juliet and I. If you don't mind, had you down as Lady Juliet's Nanny." Harry explained with a light blush covering his cheeks.  
  
"I don't mind at all Harry, it was very kind of you to inform me before hand, now get along inside and talk with that God Father of yours." Poppy said pushing lightly on the small of his back to get him moving again.  
  
"Thank you Poppy." He said as he closed the door to Sirius' private room.  
  
Inside the room Harry looked at his bed ridden godfather, wrapped up in bandages with an nutrients IV in his arm, keeping him healthy.  
  
Harry pulled his seat up beside the bed, took Sirius' pale hand in his own, and started to speak to him, knowing that maybe his voice could pull him out of his coma.  
  
"Hey Siri' back again, but of course I already told you that." Harry started and let out a heavy sigh, "God Siri I need you so much to wake up, to hold me and tell me there is nothing wrong with the way I am.  
  
I told you a while ago that Ron and Hermione are dating, they want to know every second of the day what I've been doing. I had an idea the other day, yesterday actually while in a detention with Snape would you believe.  
  
I went to speak with Dumbledore talk about it and he agreed to go ahead with it, I'm going to help put on a play that I'm sure that you've heard of, Romeo and Juliet with the headmaster choosing who Romeo and Juliet are going to be I chose every one else in the play.  
  
Just a few minutes ago in the corridor they treated me like a wild animal and they wonder what they have done wrong but it kinda doesn't surprise me that they don't know." Harry explained how his day went so far squeezing the hand he was holding.  
  
Tears started to well in Harry's eyes as he continued not knowing that someone else had entered the room, hiding in the shadows watching the young man.  
  
"God Siri I NEED you to wake up, I NEED to get out of the Dursleys house, I can't take the treatment any more.  
  
My body is already weary from this internal and external struggle and I am on the brink of doing something irreversible things are really going up shit creek with out a paddle, all I have left is Hedwig, Remmy, but I hardly ever see him any more, and you." Harry paused and drew in a deep sigh.  
  
"Listen Siri, I gotta go. I have to finish off my homework for Potions on Monday, you know what Snape's like, but even if I get it done he'll still take points just because I'm living and breathing. But maybe not for very much longer huh Siri." Harry explained as he stood from his chair, lent over and placed a soft kiss upon Sirius' brow before turning for the door, his head down.  
  
The figure that was in the room never moved from the door until Harry began to move from his chair and toward the door, then and only then did the figure disappear into the shadows in the corner of the room.  
  
"See ya Siri." He said once more before knocking on the door and left the room when Poppy opened the door for him to leave.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Severus Snape stormed up to the Headmasters office, his robes billowing behind him as he went through the halls, this new information about Harry potter the annoyance that was they Boy Who Lived.  
  
Snapping the password at the gargoyle, Snape ran up the stairs only to burst into the headmasters room only to be confronted with Albus Dumbledore and a depressed looking Remus Lupin.  
  
"We have to talk Headmaster." He snapped out with a sneer.  
  
"I'm in a rather important discussion with Remus now Severus, couldn't his wait?"  
  
"No Albus unless you want to lose another student to death." Severus snarled.  
  
Albus looked up at Severus, the twinkle in his eyes shining at full beam, "I assure you Severus that isn't going to happen now if you don't mind." Dumbledore said, a meaning hidden in his words.  
  
"I will NOT leave this room until you hear what I have to say. Unless you want the premature death of HARRY POTTER than I'll just leave." Severus explained as he pivoted on his heel and headed for the door.  
  
Only to be stopped by the hand of Remus Lupin who was staring into his bottomless black eyes, "What are you talking about Severus?" he asked.  
  
"Harry was in the room Black has been situated in and was talking to him, talking about his problems and was talking about how things have been so hard for him at his Muggle relatives and things were just getting worse and even admitted to taking his live soon." Severus explained  
  
"How do you know this Severus, how did you come to hear this?" Dumbledore asked as he leaned into his chair.  
  
"I went into administer a trial potion, one made specifically for coma patients and went to administer it to him but Potter was there and I came in just as he was speaking about his home life and of committing suicide because he has nobody left, except for his owl, you," he snorted looking at Remus, "And Sirius."  
  
Remus looked at Severus in horror, his face becoming paler that it already was, "Please tell me that you don't mean that Severus." He almost begged of the Potions Master, "Please tell me you heard wrong. Harry is all I've got left." His voice starting to break with pent up emotions.  
  
"I'm afraid that I am not lying Lupin, I heard it with my own two ears and you know I would never joke about something like this. We need to keep a distant eye on Mr. Potter, never confront him or his trust in us as teachers will be null and void." Severus explained to the distraught Werewolf.  
  
"I can not stay here long I have another mission for the order that I have to go on. Nevertheless, please, please look after Harry. He's all I have left." He whispered as he placed his head lightly on the taller mans chest. 


	4. To Xelas Metallium

To Xelas Metallium  
  
Well excuse me for the way I write. I have not read anything written by Els-chan, I believe called Harry Potter does Gravitation. I'm doing this my own way and if you got a problem with the way I write why don't you shut your fucking mouth and Beta it since you seem to think that I need it. If my gramma is so fucking bad than why am I passing High School english??? You don't know anything about me or mine so if you would NOT read my story if it's that bad or get over it and help.  
  
Now to those that are reading this story would one of you like to be my beta reader since I'm doing so bad? Please if it would make Xelas Metallium get that stick out of their ass as well as their nose out of the unnecessary air that is around them.  
  
Just e-mail me at my e-mail address or write it in a review response I would appreciate it. 


	5. Time for Lunch break

I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and feed back what YOU think I should add into it. Next chapter will have the result of who is playing each character in the play. ^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry looked around the Gryffindor common room, his homework littered around him as he tried to concentrate his emotions null and void.  
  
'Things are different in this world, there is no longer any black and white there is only grey, the in between. Voldemort knows this and so does Dumbledore but neither think that there is anyone else that knows this but I do, I know this.  
  
All I am is a tool in this war between good and evil, dark and light so I either live or I die and Voldemort takes over the world and we become his slaves, with me either enslaved or dead.  
  
Things are going to get worse within this world before our time is through as wizards and witches our children should they be born will either be executed by his hand if he rules but if he doesn't we will have the rest of our lives to do things we never thought of doing while he is alive.' Harry thought as he abandoned the thought of finishing off his homework as the fifteen minute (before lunch was served) lunch bell rang.  
  
With a sigh Harry gathered all of his things together walked up stairs deposited them on his bed and made his way out of the Gryffindor common room and toward the Headmasters office.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dumbledore looked over at Fawkes as the before lunch bell rang his thoughts straying back to the news that Severus had told him only an hour ago, that Harry Potter is contemplating suicide for a lonely and broken heart.  
  
Harry having to arrive in a moment, Dumbledore took the parchment of characters out of his desk draw and placed it on his desk and took out his sheet with Romeo and Juliet written down as the grounding of the stair case came into his room.  
  
A gentle tapping on the door alerted the Headmaster that Harry had arrived at his doorway and awaited to be let in to the large expanse that is the Headmasters room.  
  
"Come in Harry." He called out to the young man on the other side of the door.  
  
The door opened and Harrys head popped in before the rest of his body followed, "Hello Headmaster, is everything set?" he asked as he came over to one of the two wing backed chairs.  
  
"Of course Harry now all we have to do is go down to the Great Hall and announce whom everyone you have listed is playing." Dumbledore replied standing taking the rolls of parchment up in hand.  
  
"Come and I'll explain to the school what is going on and then I'll call you from the Gryffindor table up to the head table and you will read out the casting list and once done will return to your table and I will reveal whom will play Romeo and Juliet." He explained.  
  
"I'm not going to be very happy with you if you placed me in the casting, even if it's just for a small role." Harry explained as the pair headed out of the Headmasters office and out to the hall.  
  
"I have valued your request Harry and your name is not in that parchment." Dumbledore said as they continued down the hall, 'but that doesn't mean that you're not on the list for me.' He mentally chuckled as they entered the Great Hall and departed ways.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Ron and Hermione raced through the halls from the Gryffindor common room fixing their uniforms as they went, shirts being tucked in, skirts being re a lined trousers being zipped up once more and ties being retied as well as shoes being retied.  
  
"Why didn't Harry come and get us for the first bell?" Ron questioned as he ran beside his girlfriend.  
  
"Why should he of come and gotten us Ron, we've ignored him ever since we got together but it doesn't make a difference when he keeps disappearing on us and not telling us where he's going." Hermione replied as she slowed down so it didn't look like she had just come from a quick shag.  
  
"I tried following him yesterday but I lost him in the halls and couldn't relocate him." Ron explained as he slowed down next to his girlfriend and placed an arm around her waist.  
  
"You should know by now that Harry knows this castle better than us, most probably even better than most of the teachers." Hermione reminded him.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right 'Mione I just wish that he wouldn't keep secrets from us any more."  
  
"Don't you dare Ronald Weasley. You have no right saying that about Harry again, that is why were on a best friend probation, he cant trust us as much any more because we kept a rather large secret from him in the first place." Hermione scowled as they drew near the Great Hall doors.  
  
"I know 'Mione but this," he said waving a hand between him and her, "Is nothing compared to the secrets he's keeping from us, they could be life threatening and we wouldn't know until it's too late." Ron replied as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry turned down the hallway from the Headmaster and continued down the route for students that follows to the Great Hall a slight spring in his step as he drew closer to the Great Hall and the announcement that would hopefully cheer every one in the castle up.  
  
But other thoughts were on Harrys mind as he walked, thoughts of his Godfather whom was lying in the hospital wing his body in a magical healing coma that could take weeks months or even longer.  
  
Sirius had already been in a coma for four months already and the time was taking a toll on Harrys soul, ripping it apart as he lived his day by day life, trying to forgive his friends for what they did and to think of a right and permanent way to kill Voldemort as soon as possible.  
  
Entering the great hall, Harry moved over to the Gryffindor table and sat in between Neville and Dean, across from Hermione and Ron who were looking at him questionally.  
  
"Are you going to tell us where you keep running off to?" Ron asked as he loaded his plate with today's gathering of lunch menus.  
  
"I've been with the headmaster Ron, that is the only place that I have been." Harry replied as he took a drink from his goblet.  
  
"So you say Potter but yesterday you weren't anywhere near the headmasters office." Ron ground out getting sick and tired of Harry's 'new attitude'.  
  
Harry's complexion paled and his eyes gave off an illmunious glow, causing him to look more sinister than usual, his mouth open and ready to retort when the headmaster stood and called for everybody's attention.  
  
"Good afternoon students, a few days ago a student came to me and explained a situation to me that has been plaguing our school since the fourth year. Voldemort a being that has been on all of our minds these years.  
  
Whilst in detention with Professor Snape, Harry Potter had an idea that may liven up the school for a while putting something else on everybody's minds other than Voldemort.  
  
So a detention with Professor for once turned out to be a good thing." Dumbledore chuckled looking at the stern potions master his eyes and smile bright.  
  
"So Harry came to me in the hopes of putting on a play for the school, all characters for the play have been chosen by mister Potter for he thought it maybe best that way while I have chosen the main characters.  
  
The play Mr. Potter has thought of doing the a Shakespearian play Romeo and Juliet." He announced with a large smile.  
  
"With him is the list of characters and casting that he will come up here and tell you all, please all of you become apart of this play, for you cannot object it will be done. So Harry if you would please come up and read out the list and we shall get started on the play as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes Headmaster." Harry said as he stood and headed up to the teachers' table pulling a scroll from his robes. 


	6. And The Winner Is?

Harry looked around the Hall as he cleared his throat as he unfurled the parchment and re-read over the parchment.  
  
"I hope that none of you mind that I have chosen the characters for I have based them that particular persons personality." Harry explained.  
  
"I'll start with the Montague's  
  
Lady Montague Romeos mother will be played by Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Lord Montague Romeos father by, hopefully, Professor McGonagall.  
  
Romeo will be read out by the headmaster once I have finished as will Juliet for it wouldn't have been fair if I had chosen those two  
  
Draco Malfoy will portray Benvolio Romeo's cousin and friend.  
  
Balthasar, Romeos servant played by Ron Weasley." This called a cry of insult from the Gryffindor table from Ron.  
  
"If I may continue? Abraham a servant to the Montague's played by Ami Grove.  
  
Now onto the Capulets:  
  
Lady Capulet played by Professor Binns.  
  
Lord Capulet played by Madame Hooch.  
  
Juliets' Nurse played by our own Madame Pomfrey  
  
Tybalt played by Pansy Parkinson  
  
Friar Lawrence by Neville Longbottom  
  
Paris, kinsman to the prince, played by Blaize Zambini.  
  
An old man of the Capulet family will be Dean Thomas.  
  
Mercutio by Remus Lupin  
  
Escalus, prince of Verona played by Lavender Brown.  
  
I believe that I have explained the more important characters and the rest will be displayed on each bulletin board so as though you can read through the lists your self.  
  
Please don't complain about the arrangement of the characters I did try my best and left the mains up to the Headmaster, enjoy the rest of your meal." Harry said with a smile as he moved back over to his house table.  
  
The headmaster stood from his place at the Head table, a small roll of parchment in his hand. Everyone waited in anticipation for him to read out who would be Romeo and who would be Juliet.  
  
"The roles of Romeo and Juliet will be played by two males who I thought went well with these roles though the role of Romeo applies to many of you.  
  
No the role of Romeo will be played by a Slytherin, a man once known as the dark prince of Slytherin, whom I think already knows that it is him I am talking about."  
  
To his right Severus Snape was looking wide eyed at his mentor and friend mentally shaking his head so fierce that it gave him mental whiplash.  
  
"Hogwarts Romeo will be none other than out wonderful potions master Professor Severus Snape." He announced with a wicked bright twinkle in his masterful blue eyes.  
  
The students of the great hall were silent the noise that was there before, however little it may have been there was completely none know as they took in this new bout of information.  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE WAS GOING TO PLAY ROMEO MONTAGUE.  
  
The world was defiantly going to end, either that or Dumbledore had finally lost the last of his marbles.  
  
"And our lovely Juliet will be played by a Gryffindor." he started but was cut off by a shout from Severus.  
  
"If you say it's Potter Albus than you are even nuttier than I though and that Voldemort was saner than you are."  
  
"Well than I'm nuttier than a, well, nut. Because Harry is going to be our Juliet."  
  
A loud thump was heard through out the quiet hall, all heads turned to where the sound had originated from, the one and only Harry Potter had slammed his head down in to the House table trying to knock himself out.  
  
"But I told you I didn't wanna be in the play, this was for every one else, I just wanted to hide behind the back drops." Harry moaned in to the table.  
  
"I know that Harry but I think that it is high time that you and Severus got over this little fude that has been going on for far too long and you both need to get over it." The headmaster explained with a smile before sitting down and continuing on with his meal.  
  
Harry rose from his place at the table and started out of the Great Hall and walked calmly for the lake outside, his fists clenched by his sides hidden by the sleeves of his robe.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
I hope that I haven't missed any of the more important characters to Romeo and Juliet if I have please say so.  
  
Read and Enjoy. 


	7. Harry go BOOM

This chapter is rather intense with bad language coming from Harry who is a little pissed off.  
  
Enjoy and don't forget to Review.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry sat down a the pier at the edge of the lake he was furious at what the headmaster had done even after he knew that Harry had not wanted to be in the play.  
  
"It can't be all that bad can it Harry?" the soft soothing voice of Remus Lupin spoke from behind him.  
  
"Yes but I just wanted to blend into the back ground in this play with out having to be in the play, I told the headmaster this but he is such a meddlesome old man."  
  
"Yes he is Harry but all he wants is for you to be happy, for everyone here at Hogwarts to be happy."  
  
"Yeah well maybe all this meddling in NOT what every one wants, maybe what I want is to be left alone and not brought into things that I don't want to be brought into."  
  
"What is the real problem Harry?" Remus asked, the scent Harry was putting off was confusing him, "Is it the fact that Severus is playing Romeo to your Juliet? Hermione and Ron? Or is it just because?"  
  
"I wanted to be behind everything so that I could get to Siri without being disturbed and questions asked, I'm sick of Hermione and Ron bitching every time."  
  
Remus looked at Harry in shock at what he was saying about his friends, "But they're just worried for you, they want what's best for you."  
  
"If they want what's best for me and if they were my best friends like they're supposed to be they wouldn't have hidden their relationship from me." Harry snarled in reply turning to face his 'uncle' figure.  
  
"You would have had to have been blind to not notice it Harry." Remus replied gently.  
  
"Well I'm not a fucking werewolf like you now am I? I can't smell these fucking things unlike you and when they were near me they stood on either side of me and if I walked into the room they'd always know. So how the fuck was I supposed to know if they didn't want me to?"  
  
A flash of hurt flittered across Remus' eyes as Harry belittled him about his werewolf senses, for him knowing that Hermione and Ron were dating, "I'm sorry Harry but I can't let you blame me. When I confronted them about it they had said that you already knew and had given them your blessing." He explained  
  
"You should have been able to smell the lie a mile away Remus, you can smell everything else so why the fuck not a little white lie?" Harry growled and stormed away from the shocked werewolf and toward the Forbidden Forest, disappearing into its depths.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Severus looked over at the Werewolf as he came back into the Great Hall with an expression of deep hurt and regret on his face.  
  
"Well Remus where is dear Harry?" Albus asked cheerily.  
  
Remus sighed, "He's in the Forbidden Forest Headmaster." He replied solemnly.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the werewolf in shock not expecting the reply that Remus had given him, "And you just let him go into the forest?"  
  
"I think the creatures of the Forest would be more afraid of Harry at the moment than him of them." Remus replied, his voice even sounding depressed.  
  
"Why do you say that Remus?" McGonagall asked sipping from her goblet.  
  
"Because Harry was sprouting off so much magic that it can't be good for the human body. Therefore if he were to go up against Voldemort now Voldemort would be dead 6 times over. He's calling the creatures of the forest to him, he's awfully pissed off Albus. About Sirius, his friends, and I use the term friends lightly, and about you not respecting his decision on not putting him in the play.  
  
And he's very pissed off at me." Remus sighed, his voice low so as though only Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape could hear him.  
  
The three looked at Remus in shock, nothing he said could have been true, it wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible.  
  
"I'm sure that the Wolfsbane has gone to your head Lupin. Potter is a CHILD, he is NOT that powerful." Snape sneered glaring at the wayward werewolf.  
  
"It can be possible Severus and it is quite possible, tune out all things, all sounds of the sounds in the halls and passageways of Hogwarts and just feel." Remus said closing his eyes and just letting every thing go.  
  
Severus grunted before following Remus' lead and just feeling, letting go of his self-restraint.  
  
When he was suddenly his with an onslaught of pure, raw power, gasping Severus looked over to Albus, Minerva and Remus.  
  
"Not. bloody. possible." He all but gasped.  
  
"That Severus was Harry's magic so it is very possible and we are going to have to teach him to control it or there might be some serious injuries to the students." Albus explained, his brow crinkled in thought.  
  
Remus looked down at his plate dejected, "I don't think that I should help with his extra training, he is really up set at me."  
  
"It can't be that bad can it Lupin, or are you just going out for a pity party." Snape sneered.  
  
Remus looked at Severus out the corner of his eye and growled, his teeth bare and he was ready to lunge at Severus' throat and rip it fro his person, "Repeat that you fucking filthy bastard and I'll rip out your fucking throat like I was about to do all those years ago."  
  
Severus and the closer of the staff looked at Remus, fear written over their features at Remus' declaration towards Snape, but no one was more shocked than Severus Snape for that is who it was directed at.  
  
"Please calm down Remus, Severus is just speaking how he all ways does with no consideration of others feelings except his own." Minerva spoke up at the doors of the great hall burst open and a wet and bloody Harry Potter walked in the door and sat down at the end of Gryffindor table.  
  
"Oh my god Harry what happened?" Hermione squealed running over to the silent boy.  
  
Harry grunted and started to eat the chocolate cake that was sitting in front of him, ignoring the pestering coming from beside, his temper was short and is body was cold and wounds were bleeding from 'playing' with the few animals was in the forest.  
  
"Harry mate, what happened outside between you and Professor Lupin. He seemed so upset and heart broken when he came from outside." Ron asked.  
  
"That, Ronald, is none of your bloody businessss." Harry hissed, tired of questions that he doesn't want to answer.  
  
Ron looked at Harry in shock and anger, his short temper was about to blow way out of proportion and was gonna say things that he was gonna regret.  
  
"I'm really getting sick of this holier than thou attitude Harry. You think that with the big war coming you ca tell us what to do?" Ron ranted, "You are just one person Harry, not everything in this coming war revolves around you. The fame has gone to your fucking head." He yelled getting the attention of the entire hall  
  
Harry looked up at Ron, his pupils becoming slits, something that his beautiful green eyes have never done before.  
  
With a snarl Harry replied, "Who the fuck in the Wizarding world had the right to declare ME the fucking saviour, not me that for bloody sure. I may not have had the best family and was treated poorly but at least I knew who I was. You and the rest of this fucking world are putting their hopes and dreams of peace on the shoulders OF A FUCKING CHILD." Harry yelled, wanting to get his point across to the entirety of the students and the professors.  
  
"SO DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE GET A FUCKING ATTITUDE WITH ME."  
  
Magic crackled throughout the great hall, seeping into the walls and floors, manipulating the passages and the stairs this entire burst coming from Harry.  
  
When seconds later. it stopped and Harry was unconscious on the ground.  
  
^^^^^^^^^ 


	8. What's with the Professors and Neville?

Sorry, I was just going through my chapters and I had made a mistake in writing this chapter, I put them going to the theatre after breakfast and then I put Harry giving out the scrips. MISTAKE there on my part. So I have take the part with Ron and Hermione arguing as they are on their way to practise. Next chapter will be up soon. Im stuck is all.  
  
Three Days Later  
  
Harry looked around the room that was decorated in all of his favourite colours; after his release from the hospital wing this morning, Dumbledore had given him his own room ironically in the dungeons near Snape. Harry had never realised that Gryffindor Tower had its own set of dungeons that were used by Slytherin House. His room was actually a sitting room, bedroom and bath. A door from the sitting room led up a set of stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, and the other out to the hallway to the Potions classrooms.  
  
Scattered all around him were the scripts for Romeo and Juliet. He was to give them to the staff and students today. It surprised him that they were still willing to do the play with him after what happened in the Great Hall. He was no longer friendly with Ron and Hermione and the other Gryffindors were avoiding all three of them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Severus looked around the Staff Room, lost in thought as Dumbledore explained to the Staff that it would be best if Potter was tutored privately until he had his magic back under control. Otherwise there might be another occasion where his magic went out of control. The other Professors agreed as the safety of the other students was their first priority.  
  
Severus snorted and went back to sipping at his coffee catching the attention of the other Professors.  
  
"Do you have something to say Severus?" Minerva asked.  
  
"No Minerva of course not, just that you do realise that if you treat Potter differently from the other students you are going to send him into a deeper depression than he already is in?" Severus questioned, a dark slim eyebrow raised.  
  
"You are alienating him. Harry hates being different and being lied to." Remus spoke up from the far side of Severus.  
  
The Professors looked at the two men, so different yet agreeing on the same thing, Harry Potter.  
  
But all thoughts of confusion were cut short at a small tentative knock on the door.  
  
"Whom is it?" Flitwick squeaked.  
  
"Harry Potter sir, with the scripts," was the muffled response.  
  
"Alright boy come in then." Hooch called and the door opened waiting for the boy to enter.  
  
Harry sighed and walked into the room, his arms full of stapled sheets of paper. Looking around he saw the rigid postures and worried stares. He realized that they had been talking about him, and what had happened earlier.  
  
"Look, how about this, you are all afraid of me. You all think that I'll kill Voldemort and take over as Dark Lord. So why don't you tell Fudge and he can send me to Azkaban without any proof like he did to Sirius. Oh wait then you'd have to kill Voldemort yourselves. Silly me," Harry said looking around at all of the Professors.  
  
"Don't bother denying it either. I know this is true it's in your body language and your eyes.  
  
"The only person, believe it or not, that actually cares, beside Remus, Professor Lupin, is Professor Snape. At least he tells me what he thinks of me.  
  
The rest of you stare and talk about me in here behind my back. I like being told when I'm not liked. Okay, so how 'bout you all tell me that I'm the next Dark Lord." Harry said as he passed out the scripts to the people in the play.  
  
"Well I'm waiting, I'm not leaving until I know what you all think of me 'cause then I can go to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons to finish my education."  
  
All of the professors looked around the room at each other before looking at Harry, pity in their eyes and on their features, but understanding coming from Snape, Dumbledore and Remus with a little bit of love as well.  
  
"Well then if you all have nothing to say then we will start rehearsals this Saturday after breakfast, if that isn't good enough for any of you that is just too bad. You agreed to do this, like it or not." Harry snarled then turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Well I'd hate to tell you 'I told you so about things', but. I told you so." Severus said picking up his script and going through it and highlighting his passages.  
  
"Well why didn't you all tell him what you thought of him?" Remus questioned, "That way he could have left and been himself. Or do you all just keep him here for your own bloody protection?"  
  
Disgusted, Remus picked up his script and left the staff room to read in his rooms, Severus' chuckling echoing behind him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry walked up the stairs toward the Gryffindor Common Room so he could hand out the second to last lot of scripts to the couple of Gryffindors that are in the play.  
  
"Hello Harry, how is my favourite young man this evening?" Olivia the Pink Lady asked as he approached.  
  
"Fine thank you." He replied, "But I'm amazed you're still talking to me after what happened a few days ago."  
  
"That is pish posh and nonsense Harry, you're a sweet child and I won't believe anything they say unless it comes from you your self."  
  
"Thank you my lady, now if you'll excuse me I need to hand out the scripts to the play of Romeo and Juliet to the few Gryffindors."  
  
"Of course Harry, see you soon." Olivia said as she opened away from the wall to admit Harry in to the common room.  
  
All of the attention turned immediately to the opened portrait, waiting for who ever it was to come inside, Harry stepped in to the room, a stack of papers in his arms.  
  
"Hello. I'm here to give you the scripts to the play then I'll be ducking back out to give the Slytherins their copies and Quidditch training is tonight at 7:00 p.m. And rehearsals start this Saturday after breakfast, don't be late or we will start without you" Harry explained leaving the play scripts on the centre table of the room.  
  
"Enjoy the rest of your day." He said with a smile before turning back toward the portrait, stopping when his name was called out.  
  
"Harry, what are you going to do now?" Neville asked once Harry had turned around.  
  
"Well I've got to drop these off with the Slytherins, why?"  
  
"Well I need to talk to you about something that's all." Neville replied looking down at his feet.  
  
"Well would you like to come with me? I don't have anything to do after that, just go down to the kitchen for something to eat since people are so scared to be any where near me." Harry replied easily, "Considering that I'm so out of control I can't be trusted to attend classes with you."  
  
"I don't think that you're going to hurt me Harry, you are just going through a rough spot, you'll defeat V.Vol. demort and free us then be who you want to be." Neville explained trying out the Dark Lords name.  
  
Harry smile a genuine smile at the usually scared Gryffindor, "Thank you Neville. Now are you coming with me to have that talk or not?" he asked his black eyebrow raised.  
  
Neville smiled at Harry before grabbing his cloak and moving off after him, only to be stopped by Ron's tight grip on his arm.  
  
"You go with him Neville and you will be labelled one of his followers." He spoke in a deadly calm voice.  
  
Neville looked dead into Ron's eyes before saying his reply, eyes betraying nothing, "Well then Ron I'm one of Harry's followers then aren't I? He's the only one out of the entire school that doesn't feel sorry for me where as the rest of you do.  
  
You all think that I'm pathetic and don't deserve to be a Gryffindor."  
  
And with that Neville and Harry left a common room full of surprised Gryffindors to watch after them.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Harry looked at Neville out of the corner of his eye as they approached the Slytherin Common Room, wondering when this change came in Neville.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked stopping in front of the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
"Well do you think that we could talk about it after were done here at the Slytherins?" he asked as Harry hissed at the portrait to let them in.  
  
"Sure Neville, do you want to wait out here for me or come in side?" he asked as the portrait swung open.  
  
"I think that I'll come in with you cause you never know what lurks with in the halls of Hogwarts dungeon especially with Slytherins and Snape lurking about." Neville explained.  
  
Harry chuckled at the response as he walked into the Common Room, Neville coming in behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here Potter." Came the cutting voice of Malfoy.  
  
"Well Salazar and I go way back and I was paying him a visit when I remembered that I have scripts for you and the other Slytherins. You do remember the play? Romeo and Juliet? You're Benvolio, or did you forget?" he said the tones in his voice full of heavy sarcasm.  
  
Malfoy and the Slytherins looked over at Potter in pure shock at the sarcasm coming from the Gryffindor Golden Boy.  
  
"Right Potter, when is rehearsals?" Malfoy asked as the thick scripts dropped onto the table in front of him.  
  
"Saturday after breakfast in the theatre" Harry responded as he turned and headed out of the portrait and to Neville.  
  
"Hey Potter, if you ever need let off steam come to Slytherin. You're one of us whether you like it or not." Malfoy called as the portrait closed with a snap. 


	9. Entering a new Theatre

Sorry this took so long guys, my account was frozen for a while and I had just previously finished it and gotten it beta read. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
The days passed and now it was Saturday, the first day of rehearsals for Romeo and Juliet.  
  
Breakfast had passed by quickly, too quickly by some people's standards because of the feelings all had toward The Boy Who Lived, as they trudged to the theatre situated deep within the walls of Hogwarts. The theatre was rarely used only every so often and never used enough in some peoples opinions.  
  
Ron and Hermione were walking at the back of the crowd of participants, both deep in thought about the situation with Harry that had passed by in the few days that have been and gone.  
  
"Ron, do you really think that Harry will become the new Dark Lord after he kills You-Know-Who." Hermione asked quietly so as though not to get any other intrusion into the conversation nobody would overhear their conversation.  
  
"I don't know 'Mione, I really don't know. But after Harry lost his temper at us the other day for no apparent reason I don't know."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron, "There was a reason for him to yell at us Ron. You got him started when you made that comment about it all going to his head just because he didn't want what he has, by saying that it doesn't revolve around him alone.  
  
Well guess what Ron it does revolve around him, it always has and always will." Hermione explained to her boyfriend, conversation over.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, a dumbstruck look on his face from being told off again.  
  
"You let your temper get away with you once again Ron; Harry doesn't have to tell us everything anymore, not after Sirius." Hermione spoke softly as the group had started to enter the theatre.  
  
Upon entering, the students looked around in awe at the interior; upon the four walls were the banners of the fours houses.  
  
The north wall was Slytherin green. On it hung the red and gold banner of Gryffindor, the griffin was prowling around its confines. Next to the banner was a portrait of the proud founder of Gryffindor with a phoenix on his shoulder and a griffin at his feet, Godric Gryffindor.  
  
On the east wall, which was red was the yellow and black banner of Hufflepuff, the badger dozing lazily, ignorant of all the noise that had just entered the hall. Helga Hufflepuff gardening in her frame, stopping to wave at the students with a merry smile on her podgy face.  
  
On the black southern wall was the blue and yellow banner of Ravenclaw, the raven with its wings outstretched to its full wingspan cawing at the audience. Rowena Ravenclaw attending to the same raven that was in the banner, cleaning its wings and feeding it seeds.  
  
The blue western wall was draped with the banner of Slytherin. The silver basilisk slithering as it spoke to a Harry who was standing at the foot of the banner near the large stage. A portrait of Salazar Slytherin was next to the Slytherin snake, amusement on his face as Harry explained some things to the basilisk in his house banner.  
  
Salazar looked over to the doorway when he heard students gasp as they watched Harry speak with the snake in parseltongue, raising his eyes brow at the students Salazar turned back to Harry.  
  
"You have company Harry." He announce to the young man, authority in his voice even though he spoke softly.  
  
Harry turned his attention from the basilisk and to the students that had entered,  
  
"Good Morning everyone, how are you this morning, I trust that every one slept well," (This is parseltongue) he said, not slipping from parseltongue to English.  
  
"Harry you are still speaking snake language." Godric admonished from his portrait, trying not to laugh from the expressions on the student and Professors faces.  
  
Harry turned to look at Godric a smile on his face, "I know that Godric, but they already think that I'm the next Dark Lord once I kill Voldemort and are all afraid of me anyway. So why should I make them feel any better about it?" Harry questioned, turning back to the students.  
  
"Welcome to the Hogwarts theatre, once use by the founders and their students long ago and to be used once more. So would you all please come in and sit in the seats in front of the stage and we'll get started." Harry announced as he jumped down from the stage.  
  
Nobody moved. The students just stood in the doorway stopping anyone from coming in. Everybody seemed frightened of the whole situation, of Harry, the portraits and the speaking of Parseltongue.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud you incompetent children, that is Harry Bloody Potter not the Bloody Dark Lord. Now get your bleeding arses into the seats." Professor Severus Snape said softly in his most threatening voice. He had just arrived and saw the gathering.  
  
Professor Snapes' presence got the students and the Professors to move into the theatre and seated with their scripts out and on their laps.  
  
Harry looked over at Professor Snape gratefully, who nodded his reply as he sat down and placed his script on his lap, Professor Lupin sitting next to him, away from the other Professors and the students.  
  
"Nice to see you all here after all the bitching you've all been doing. Contemplating whether or not I'm going to turn on you all and join Voldemort, killing you all with out a second thought." Harry had started.  
  
"For this play, all animosities and house prejudice WILL be put aside or a significant amount of house points WILL be taken from your houses, for in this room I have four extra sets of ears and they will tell me what has been said and who it was said by.  
  
And I'm sure that Professor Snape will be more than happy to help with this?" Harry asked as he looked to the Professor who nodded in return.  
  
"You can count me into that too Harry." Remus spoke from his place next to Snape.  
  
Harry looked in surprise at the werewolf, surprised because the normally friendly and cheerful professor was not feeling as particularly cheerful and friendly as he had a few weeks ago.  
  
"Of course Remus, if you wish to help then so be it." Harry replied, concern in his green orbs for his 'Uncle' figure before he continued to explain what he wanted from the Professors and students.  
  
"Now I know that every one has homework from our classes and the professors with potion making, essay grading, ministry documents and any other business that the professors may have but I would like at least an hour spent on learning your lines each day or this production will not be a success.  
  
I also plan to have the entire London Ministry and its people to be present at the production and I mean the entire."  
  
Gasps came from all around the room at this announcement, knowing that it meant that the Minister of Magic would be there, along with numerous Death Eater parents, Muggle born wizard and witch parents and maybe even the Dark Lord himself.  
  
The room became full of noise after the shock of the announcement had passed and arguments broke out around the room.  
  
Harry sighed and went over to where Remus and Snape sat together quietly conversing about the happenings that have invaded Hogwarts within the last few days and plonked himself right down into the werewolf's lap, snuggling into the readily given embrace.  
  
"So what were you and the Slytherin Basilisk talking about when we all came into the theatre?" Remus asked as he looked down at the head of hair under his chin.  
  
"Well I had told the Basilisk that I had killed the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and she started to yell at me for killing the living specimen of her. She IS the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets so we got into an argument and I ended up telling her everything that has happened to me from as far back as I remember.  
  
Making Salazar and the Basilisk the only ones that know all of what I have been through and everything that I will end up going through, this play being one of them." Harry explained  
  
"What does Lord Slytherin think of you being able to speak Parseltongue?" Snape asked, coming into the conversation.  
  
"He thinks that it's wonderful and that he would like me to come down and talk to him more often, so do the other founders, having had no one to talk to for so very long and I said that I would.  
  
I also offered having them moved to my quarters so that I may talk to them whenever I have nightmares. That way I won't have so far to travel to speak to them. They said that they'd consider the invitation."  
  
Severus and Remus looked at the content boy, the students still bitching and whining at the announcement, very much not in favour of the implications that they held, Severus snorted and continued his conversation with Remus.  
  
Harry, being as content as he was, was getting tired of all the noise that filled the hall and stood from his position and jumped back onto the stage and cast "Sonorus" on his throat before announcing attention to the hall.  
  
All noise stopped.  
  
Harry looked at them all in shock, "Oh my god, you can all actually follow instruction, well that's a first. Now I don't really care what any of you think about the arrangements that have been made for this production, I've already talked to the Headmaster about this and the proper arrangements will be made in time from the actual production.  
  
So if you have all finished bitching I would like to get on with the reading of the scripts by those that are in the play, and I ask that every one else leave, but before that happens, we need a costume and background crew.  
  
So if you are interested in one of these positions place your name on the papers on you way out of the room." Harry paused and waited for everyone but those in the cast to leave the room.  
  
"Great, now we need to start practising and memorising all of our lines. So if the Capulets and the Montagues will please pair up and begin to recite your lines."  
  
This got people moving into the assigned groups and had them flipping through their scripts to find the right passages and acts, Snape walking over to where Harry was standing.  
  
"I believe you and I had best start with the scenes at the end of the play since it consists mostly of us being lovers Mr Potter. Do you have a lover Mr Potter?" breathed Snape is a seductive and sexy voice in Harry's ear.  
  
Harry shivered, "Gods! That voice, if you do the scenes with that voice every women in the audience and half the men will be aroused.  
  
And no Professor Snape, I've never had a lover, when would I have had the time? And who would want Harry. All they see is the Boy-who-Lived," he said bitterly.  
  
Snape turned to look at Harry, the starting of a smile, "Well don't you think that we should proceed Mr. Potter?" he asked moving over to stand under the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. 


	10. Plans and Dress Rehersals

Oh God people I am SO SORRY about getting the chapter out after 2 YEARS, it's just been SOOOOO hard getting over this writers block I had on this story. Thankyou all though for still reading this story and all of my other stories. I hope to have another Chapter out a bit faster then 2 years. SORRY again and ENJOY.

* * *

Harry sighed as he watched everyone leave the theatre, the day had gone rather well he had noticed, even if everyone thought he was going to be a Dark Lord and kill them all.

Snape and Remus sat in the front row centre seats and waited for Harry to make his way back over to them.

"So how do you think it went?"

"It went pretty well for the most part, except with all the glaring and the back talking as I walked past and the sneering as I asked if they needed help." Harry chuckled as he took the free seat in between the two professors.

Harry sighed, "Maybe I should you know."

"Should what?"

"Maybe I should become the next Dark Lord, do exactly what they all think that I am going to do." He explained.

"Why don't you start at the Ministry first, work your way around from there?" Remus offered.

"How would I do that, I know nothing about politics, rules or regulations of the Wizarding world, I need to know about that stuff before I even go for the big enchilada."

Remus smiled at the words and Snape sneered at the Muggle term, "That is where we can help you Harry, Severus is a Pure – Blood and I know enough to help you through and what books will help.

And I'm sure that the headmaster won't mind helping either, but he will ask that you do it once you have finished school. The next election is in a year though and then is not for another 5 years after that."

"Well we had better get started then hadn't we, I shall go and get some books from my rooms and I will meet you later." Severus explained as he stood up.

"Do you know where the Room of Requirement is?" Harry asked.

"I do."

"Then we'll met you there in, say half an hour. Is that alright with you Severus?" Remus asked.

"That is acceptable, I shall see you soon." He responded and sailed out of the room.

Harry and Remus looked at each other, "Who is he and what has he done to Snape?" Harry asked, Remus just chuckled in response before leaving the room to gather some of his own books.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks after classes and when there wasn't any rehearsals programmed Harry was in the Room of Requirement with Snape and Remus going over the laws, politics and lifestyle of the Wizarding populace of old.

Everything out side of class, rehearsals and going over the books and documents that Snape and Remus had left the teachers and students wondering what it was that the three wizards were doing and no matter how hard they tried they couldn't find out. Not even the Headmaster knew.

It was coming up to Saturday, it had been a few weeks since they had started the reading of the play and it was going to be the dress rehearsal and only if those set to the task had actually done as they were supposed to.

Harry walked into the theatre and saw mannequins lying around the room with finished and half-finished clothes hung. Walking over to one of the mannequins he lightly fingered the material.

"Hey there Harry." Ginny called as she and Luna came into view.

"Hey Ginny, Luna. You two have been busy." He commented, "What material are you making this out of?" he asked.

"We quite honestly have no idea Harry." Ginny responded, "A door near the change rooms opened and there was all of this material, heaps and heaps of material."

"That room contains our linins and materials Harry." Rowena spoke up, "It contains some of the finest from all over the world. You'll never find that kind of quality any where." She explained.

"You don't mind us using this?" Ginny asked.

"No child, we don't mind, we're not going to be using them anytime soon." Helga told her with a smile.

"Now all we need is to fit them on everyone. We made them big so then we could take away from the fabric instead of add." Luna explained, "And since you're here you can get up on the stool and we can see how your dress fits." She told him picking up a medieval dress and showing it to him.

Harry stared at the emerald green dress in shock, he knew that he was playing the part of a female but he never even thought that he would be wearing a dress as well. Harry shook his head at Luna and started to back up, "No way." He told her and was about to turn and take off when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Harry craned his neck to see Snape standing there admiring the fabric of the dress.

"You can't be afraid of a dress can you Mister Potter?" he questioned.

"Yea I am. Can you say the same if you have to wear tights." Harry shot back.

"I think that Professor Snape would look smashing in tights." Luna spoke dreamily as she walked over to where Romeo's costume was stored and brought the materials over to the professor. "Here you are sir." She said as she handed the costume over.

"Thank you miss Lovegood." Snape said and went off to one of the costume rooms to change.

"Come on Harry, the sooner you get this over with the better." Ginny told him as she pushed him up onto the stool and started to pull off his clothes. Harry fought to get her hands off of his person.

"Ginny please, I can do it myself." He told her and started to take off his uniform and was soon standing there in black boxer shorts.

Luna pulled the corset over Harry's head and started to tighten it up, "Do you think for the night Harry should take a gender changing potion?" Luna asked. "Or should we just give him breasts?" she tilted her head to the side. "Cause then we'd have to change the dress that way. What do you think Madame Ravenclaw?" she asked the founder.

"I think that perhaps you should just give him the breasts dear, too much change of the physical body can cause serious harm." Rowena explained.

Harry let out a breath that he didn't realise that he was holding, only to be smacked on the behind by Ginny who was doing up the zip on the skirt. "Stand up straight Harry." She snapped.

"Where are the rest of the costume makers?" Harry asked.

"They knew that you were coming in early to fit for your costume and I'm sure that you can fill in the rest of that." Ginny told him. Harry just rolled his eyes while Luna spoke with Rowena about a spell that could give Harry breasts that could be cancelled with the Finite Incantatem.

"Well done on the fitting Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood noting needs to be altered." Snape spoke up coming out of the change room. Harry looked over to see that Snape was dressed in black leather pants with a deep purple lace up cuffed shirt that was tucked in to the pants with a green knee length vest with black gloves on his usually pale hands and knee high leather boots. Harry held a hand under his chin to stop it from dropping.

"Harry this is going to tingle a little bit." Luna warned him before weaving the spell that Rowena had taught her. Seconds later good old Harry was now a new Harry, his lips were fuller, eyelashes and hair longer waist a little skinner and breasts were now present on his usually flat chest. Harry let out a squeak in shock.

"Luna." He cried out, his usual deep voice was now a few octaves higher.

Snape looked Harry up and down at the look, "Wonderful new look mister Potter." He smirked.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, "This isn't funny Professor so please stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat." He said and turned his nose up at the older man.

"Oh hush up Harry, it isn't permanent and it's only done until we get your costume fitted properly." Luna told him, "And it's not like you don't still have your penis." She added and caused Harry to blush brightly.

"Shut up Luna." He grumbled as both girls went about fixing Harry's dress.

"Are you sure that it fits alright Professor Snape?" Ginny asked.

"Quite sure Miss Weasley thank you."

"Do you know the spell to enforce stitching?" she asked.

"I do. I use it quite often with my robes."

"Would you mind casting it then on all of the seams of your costume please."

"Of course Miss Weasley." Snape nodded and run his wand up and down the seams of his costume and watched as the fabric pulled its self together.

"When you are ready Mister Potter we can get on with our scenes." He told Harry as he sat down and watched as the girls attended to Harry's costume.


	11. Getting on the Dress

Oh my god. another chapter all in one month. Wow this is so good of me. LOL. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked arm in arm down the halls toward Hogwarts theatre, with the other professors walking behind them, where they had to try on their costumes and make any alterations that needed to be made.

"Do you think that it is wise to pair Harry and Severus up with this play?" Minerva asked.

"Of course not dear, but you never know what can happen now do you." Albus replied his eyes twinkling brightly as the doors to the theatre opened to admit them.

Upon entering they looked to see that centre stage held Harry and Professor Snape, dressed in their costume and going over their lines effortlessly and deeply in character. The professors quietly sat down and watched the two on stage.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this;_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._" Snape spoke running this finger teasingly over Harry's lips. 

"_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, _

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this; _

_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, _

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss_." Harry said backing away shyly.

"_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_" Snape asked advancing on Harry after he had backed up in to a column.

"_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._" Harry responded looking coy.

"_O! Then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._" Snape lent on to the column, his body leaning over Harry's.

"_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._"

"_Then move not, while my prayers' effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purg'd._" Snape whispered as he brushed his lips lightly over Harry's. Harry's eyes fluttered closed at the contact. The professors in the crowd held their breath as Snape and Harry kissed, no matter how briefly the kiss lasted.

"_Then have my lips the sin that they have took._" Harry breathed once the kissed ended.

"_Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urg'd!_

_Give me my sin again._"

"_You kiss by the book._" Harry spoke as they moved apart, their words having been spoken with out having the nurse to take part with her words. The professor stood and applauded the pair on stage. Harry and Snape turned to the seats, stunned.

"Professors." Harry squeaked out. "When did you get here?"

"Around _If I profane with my unworthiest hand._" Dumbledore explained his eyes twinkling brightly.

Harry blushed brightly at the words and hurried out of the room to change back in to his uniform and clam down from his embarrassment. The professors watched him go in amusement.

"I must say well done Severus. You both have your parts down pat and Harry looked simply smashing in his costume." Flitwick spoke up from where he was standing on his chair.

Snape bowed his head, "Thankyou Filius."

"Oh I cannot wait for opening night." Professor Sprout gushed clapping her hands, "Everything is going to be so specular. Even with the parents that have a second more scandalous job." She frowned.

"Come now Pomona, let's not worry about all of that. I'm sure Harry has it all under control." Dumbledore hummed popping a lemon drop in to his mouth and walked over to one of the dress stools where his costume was waiting. The other professors watched him with confusion.

Harry walked out of the dressing room, back as himself with all man parts and his dress over his arm so that it wouldn't get crumpled. He looked around the theatre to see that the professors were at various stages of trying on their costumes with Ginny and Luna running around to help them, both breathing heavily and red in the face.

Harry raised his wand to his throat and cast _sonorus_ "**Could Hermione Granger, Padma and Parvati Patil, Cho Chang and Susan Bones please come to the theatre immediately. 100 points each will be removed from your houses and a week of detention will be supplied with Professor Snape in the Forbidden Forest. You have 15 minutes."** Harry cancelled the charm and took the dress over to one of the racks to be hung.

"What was that all about Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked slightly miffed about the fact that Gryffindor could loose 200 points.

"Those 5 students are supposed to be down here helping Ginny and Luna with the costumes, but as you can see they are not here and by the looks of things Ginny and Luna need a break." Harry explained as he sat down and summoned Dobby, "Could we please have some refreshments please Dobby."

"Yes sir mister Harry Potter sir." Dobby said and disappeared with a pop.

"Ginny, Luna sit down please. The other girls can take care of the rest since you have gotten this far with out them." He told the two girls, their shoulders sagged in relief and sat down on one of the many chairs and waited for the refreshments to arrive.

Harry looked down and his pocket watch and noticed that there was only 5 minutes left for the girls to come down to the theatre. Harry smirked at Ginny and Luna, "Perhaps they will come once they notice that I was dead serious about the points and detention when points disappear and a detention slip arrives in front of them." He laughed, Ginny and Luna joining in.

Hermione snuggled further in to the embrace of Ron as they sat under the tree out the front of the lake. Both had heard the announcement from Harry but weren't caring because they knew that Harry wouldn't really take off those points and give them detention. The Headmaster wouldn't let them.

"So what do you think we should do today besides sit here?" Ron asked kissing her neck.

Just as Hermione was about to reply a green envelope with silver writing appeared in front of her. Ron let out a strangled gasp knowing what was floating in front of them. Hermione reached out a hand and opened the letter and began to read what it contained.

"I guess Potter was serious after all." Ron muttered angrily.

Hermione hurried out of Ron's embrace and ran full pelt toward the theatre and met with Cho and Parvati in the halls as she ran. The three girls burst into the theatre breathing heavily.

"Nice of you to join us ladies." Harry sneered, "You had best get to work, there is a lot for you to do."

"You had Ginny and Luna here why did you need to call the rest of us." Cho snapped at him.

"Because they can't do it alone, they had nearly passed out from doing all of the jobs that were split up between all of you. Padma and Susan came and they didn't loose any points or get detention." Harry pointed out to where the two girls were working on their part of the production. "Now it think that you should get to work before another 5 points each is removed for every second wasted and another day of detention is added."

"You can't do this Potter." Hermione snapped and went over to him and slapped him across the cheek. It was only for a split second before Hermione was on the ground holding her now red cheek, gasps were drawn from the professors and 7 students.

"You ever raise a hand to me again Miss Granger I will not hesitate to throw you out of this school. You maybe book smart put you are not people smart."

"You can't throw her out of here." Parvati yelled at him as she helped Hermione off of the ground.

"Actually," the headmaster spoke coming froward sucking on a lemon drop, "Harry here is the Heir and rightful owned of Hogwarts. So he by rights can throw us all out of the castle." He explained, eyes twinkling brightly. "Also ladies you have just lost points and added a detention, so if I were you I would get to work."

Hermione, Cho and Parvati glared angrily at Harry and went off to fix the professors costumes to fit properly.


End file.
